CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ
by Yunuen
Summary: El que no quieras ver tus problemas de frente no quiere decir que no están destrozandote el alma.


¡Hola!

Yo ando de nuevo por aquí.

n.n

¡Este es uno de mis fics más esperados por mí! xD Más bien, todos los fics que voy a subir este año han sido largamente detenidos pero esperados con gran ansia (claro que La Escuelita también era muy esperado), y es que tengo una larga lista de pendientes; son ideas de hace mucho tiempo y están en un orden muy estricto, pero cuando subo un fic a ffnet me da mucho gusto porque por fin pude plasmar la idea en el papel, o debo decir en un archivo de Word. Si todo va bien, este año serán 17 fics, y ya llevo 2 con éste.

¡Qué disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo de la escritura!

**N/A**: Este one shot se basa el la película de las TMNT de 2007, sobre Miguel y su empleo de Animador de Fiestas Infantiles.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

**CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ**

- Esta debe ser la casa. El número apenas se ve pero es la única que está adornada para la fiesta. Bueno. – tengo que suspirar profundamente, debo prepararme para lo que sea que tenga que enfrentar ahí dentro – Aquí voy. -

Toco el timbre y al poco rato se asoma una mujer.

- Hola. – ella saluda, se le oye muy triste, su cara también se ve triste.

- ¡Cowabunga! – la saludo bien alegre, después de todo es una fiesta - ¡Carl Cowabunga a sus servicios, Señora! -

- Qué bueno que has llegado, pasa. -

No parece que haya una fiesta con esa cara larga que trae, pero entro.

La señora me lleva a la cocina; desde la puerta que la separa del comedor se oyen a mucho niños que cantan bien emocionados por la festejada.

- ¡QUEREMOS PASTEL, PASTEL, PASTEL! ¡QUEREMOS PASTEL, PASTEL, PASTEL! -

-¿Todavía no han partido el pastel? – es raro que todavía no hayan partido el pastel; mi número siempre lo presento después de que el o la festejada hayan abierto sus regalos y comido pastel, por aquello de que los chamacos estén panzones de tanto comer y así no me den tan duro, pero pensándolo mejor, creo que el pastel les da más energía.

- No, todavía no. Mi hija no ha querido bajar a su fiesta de cumpleaños. -

- ¡Pero soplarle a las velitas es lo más divertido! Y pedir el deseo lo es mucho más. – sí que esto se está volviendo muy raro.

- No quiere pastel, ni regalos… no quiere una fiesta de cumpleaños sino está su padre. -

- El tráfico a estas horas es terrible. -

- El problema no es el tráfico… - de repente baja la mirada.

¿Qué es lo que estará pasando?

- ¿Puedo ver a su hija? Seguro la convenzo de que venga a soplar las velitas. -

La mujer pasa sus manos por su cara antes de mirarme.

- No se pierde nada si lo intentas. Si no quiere, yo tendré que partir el pastel y darles los dulces a sus amigos. Será una fiesta muy breve. -

- ¿No verán mi acto entonces? – ¡le digo bien preocupado! y no es por querer recibir mi paliza de hoy.

- No te angusties, te pagaré sin que tengas que hacer su presentación. No es tu culpa que se cancele la fiesta. -

Resoplo de puro alivio. Ya me había preocupado que no pagara, tengo una familia que mantener.

Entonces ella camina hacia a la sala y de ahí sube las escaleras. La sigo.

Nos detenemos al fondo del corredor.

La mujer toca la puerta de la habitación.

- Cariño… -

- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero fiesta sino está papá! -

- Sabes que él no puede venir, - le habla con paciencia y ternura - pero ya llegó la Tortuga Gigante, ¿la recuerdas?, te divertiste mucho con ella en la fiesta de Stephanie y me dijiste que también querías que viniera a tu fiesta. -

- ¡Porque creí que esta vez sí estaría papá en mi fiesta, pero ya no la quiero! -

- Amor… -

- ¡Vete! ¡Papá no me quiere, por eso no viene! ¡Yo tampoco lo quiero a él! -

Aaahhh… creo que la niña está llorando, no debería llorar en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¿Ya viste? – me dice la señora – No quiere salir. Parece una niña caprichosa pero no lo es, es una niña muy buena, es sólo que… - también la mujer parece querer llorar, pero se controla; hurga en la bolsa de su falda – Toma. De todos modos, gracias por venir. -

Agarro el dinero y lo guardo en mi maleta. Ya me siento tranquilo porque me pagó, pero no me alegra que ya tengo para la comida.

Ha sido la fiesta más fácil desde que empecé con el negocio; puedo irme, no tengo porque sufrir los golpes de los niños que me dan en cada fiesta, hoy dormiré sin dolor y tranquilo; hoy no tendré pesadillas, pero...

- Si me esperas, voy a partir el pastel y te daré una gran rebana. -

- Yo espero. -

Ojala sea de chocolate.

La mujer baja deprisa para calmar a los invitados que ya están muy impacientes. Ni siquiera se fija que la siga; yo me quedo mirando la puerta, oyendo los quedos sollozos de la niña.

Mi corazón se agita. Sé que esa niña está pasando por algo que yo también he sufrido.

Con mi mano temblorosa llamo a la puerta. Mi mano me tiembla… oír llorar a la niña hace que algo dentro de mí zarandee mi propio corazón, y duele. Nadie me responde, así que empujo la puerta, después de todo ya toqué, y para mi suerte, está abierta; entro y la dejo así. Camino a la cama, ahí está la niña, recostada boca abajo. Tomo aire, no puedo hablarle a la niña si yo también estoy apunto de llorar.

- La fiesta está muy aburrida sin ti. – digo tranquilamente.

- No me importa. -

- ¿Por qué no puede venir tú papá? -

Ella se incorpora; ya no está triste, aunque su carita está toda húmeda por sus lágrimas, pero está enojada.

- Prefiere volar por el mundo en vez de venir a mi fiesta. -

Me siento en su cama.

- ¿¡Tu papá es piloto? – la verdad me emociona saber que su papá vuela un avión.

- Sí. -

- ¿Qué avión vuela? -

- No se dice "volar", se dice "pilotar". Mi papá pilota un Airbus A380. -

- ¡Wow! ¡Es el avión más grande de todo el mundo! Le cabe un montón de gente. -

- ¡Sí! – la niña se mueve y se sienta junto a mí, bien contenta de poder contarme sobre su papá – Mi papá me dijo, una vez, que no cualquiera puede pilotar ese avión tan grande, que él tuvo que estudiar mucho para entender los controles, y después hizo una prueba en el simulador de vuelo y la pasó con altas calificaciones. ¡Él quedó en primer lugar! -

- Debes estar muy orgullosa de él. -

- Sip. Sólo que… A él le gusta su trabajo y a mí me gusta que sea piloto, luego me cuenta de todos los lugares a los que va, y de toda la gente que conoce y que es diferente, y la rica comida que llega a probar… pero como no hay muchos pilotos del A380 por eso trabaja mucho, por eso está pilotando el A380 ahorita hacia Francia y no puede venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. - la tristeza no se ausentó por mucho tiempo, unas lágrimas vuelven a mojar su carita que ya se había secado del todo.

- Bueno, - paso mi mano por su cara para secar esas lágrimitas - tu papá tiene un trabajo muy importante: tiene que llevar y traer a mucha gente por todo el mundo. Tal vez ahorita lleva a una doctora que es la única que puede operar a un señor; o tal vez va toda una familia a ver a la abuela porque ella ya es muy mayor y no puede viajar sola; o un chico va a ver a su hermano que fue a estudiar hasta allá y por la escuela no puede venir pero su hermano sí puede ir. -

- Sí, él lleva a mucha gente, pero ¿por qué él? ¿por qué en mi cumpleaños? -

- Por que es su trabajo. -

- Pero prometió que vendría. -

- Tú lo dijiste: es el mejor volando un A380, sólo a él se le puede confiar ese trabajo tan importante. Él te ama, estoy seguro, pero con él cuentan otras personas, muchas otras; recuerda que el A380 caben muchas personas. –

- Se dice "es el mejor pilotando un A380", pero entiendo lo que dices. Él tiene que cumplir con su trabajo porque es el mejor; pero hace mucho que no veo a papá, hace como tres semanas que no lo veo. Lo extraño. -

Se pone triste otra vez, pero se ve que ya no tiene ganas de llorar.

- Seguro él te hace "avioncito". –

- Sip. Dice que ya peso mucho pero me hace "avioncito" todavía. -

- Él regresará, ya verás. No puede estar todo el tiempo volando, ¿verdad? -

- No. - me sonríe, creo que le ha hecho gracia que no aprendo nuevas palabras tan pronto – Sí le dan descansos, también tiene que descansar. -

- Y cuando regrese, a ti nada más te llevará a volar; lo tendrás para ti solita. –

La sonrisa se desenvuelve más abiertamente en esa carita que ya no está triste.

- Neri. – entra la mamá de la niña, trae consigo el teléfono – Es tu papá. -

- ¡Papá! – corre y toma el teléfono - ¡PAPÁ! ¡HOLA! -

Bueno, como ya todo está bien, me levanto, tal vez sí haga mi número después de todo. Oigo un "feliz cumpleaños" muy fuerte que sale del auricular del teléfono.

La mujer se me acerca con un envoltorio de papel aluminio.

- Los niños ya se fueron. Toma tu rebana de pastel. -

- Gracias. –

Ya otras veces he cancelado funciones, y le he dado gracias al Cielo, no me hace mal a mi ni a mi bolsillo un descanso de vez en cuando, pero hoy es la primera vez que me da tristeza no poder hacer reír a la festejada, no importa que termine todo dolido.

- Gracias por hablar con mi hija. -

Oyó todo. La señora hubiera seguido la fiesta ya que Neri se ve feliz. Bueno, será el siguiente año.

- No fue nada. Yo me entiendo bien con los niños, por eso me gusta mi trabajo. -

Ella me sonríe, sonriendo se ve bonita. Ojala y ella ya no esté triste.

Me lleva a la puerta.

Subo a la camioneta y me quito la cabeza, no mi cabeza sino la del "disfraz", y arranco; apenas avanzo y un grito evita que acelere, veo por el retrovisor a la niña salir corriendo de su casa y despidiéndose de mi gritando otra cosa, algo así como que su papá va a regresar la siguiente semana; sacó la mano por la ventana y me despido.

Me voy con calma de regreso a casa. Llego luego al parking, estaciono mi camioneta, bajo y me meto a la alcantarilla. No tengo prisa por llegar, me voy en mi patineta rodando sin prisa.

Llego a casa y como siempre, está todo en silencio, parece que no hubiera nadie, pero "Cerebrito" está todavía asesorando a desconocidos por teléfono, mi Sensei está en su habitación, y el "otro" sigue durmiendo.

Voy al refri a dejar la rebanada de pastel, la dejo junto a las otras tantas rebanadas que me han obsequiado en otras tantas fiestas, pero primero me fijo de qué es y es de chocolate y de 3 leches, el que más me gusta, pero no se me antoja. Miro la pequeña montaña de envoltorios de aluminio y sonrío, se siento bien de tener un trabajo con el que gano bastante dinero y ayudo con los gastos. Dinero… por el dinero tengo estos feos moretones; el de mi brazo derecho que me marcaron en la última fiesta no quiere desaparecer.

Cierro la puerta del refrigerador y voy a mi habitación. No estoy tan cansado pero me acuesto en mi cama.

Debería estar contento por llegar tempra y sin más moretones, pero hay algo… La niña me recordó que yo también he extrañado a alguien, a alguien que no ha estado en casa por mucho más de tres semanas.

- Ella dijo que su padre no había ido a verla porque no la quería. Leo, ¿no nos quieres, por eso ya no has escrito, por eso no regresas? Neri es buena, por eso su papá la quiere, por eso él hace hasta lo que puede para volver a verla, por regresar a casa, pero tú no, tú no quieres regresar porque Rafa ha sido siempre un bravucón, Doni siempre está enfrascado en sus computadoras y yo… yo siempre he sido… soy un llorón. -

Abrazo mi almohada, la abrazo con fuerza para no llorar.

- No puedo pensar eso, Leo nos quiere; él siempre perdona a Rafa no importa lo que él le haga; él siempre le da ánimos a Doni cuando en las prácticas no da ni una; él siempre me deja… me dejaba dormir con él cuando tenía pesadillas. Ahora duermo solito; desde que empecé a trabajar tengo pesadillas más seguido, pero no puedo pedirle a nadie que me acompañe, Doni termina tan cansado que no lo molesto, y a Sensei tampoco quiero molestarlo, con Rafa tiene para preocuparse, y Rafa, nunca está en las noches. Mi hermano mayor nos quiere pero… ¿por qué no regresas a casa, Leo? Te extraño, te extraño mucho. -

_Y son las __lágrimas las que no lo dejan seguir buscando la respuesta, respuesta que sólo su hermano mayor le diría, pero él no está._

_N__adie oye el afligido llanto de Miguel Ángel. _

_Donatelo sumergido e__n los problemas de sus clientes, Splinter meditando por la larga ausencia de su hijo mayor, y Rafael descansando porque en la noche saldrá a hacer justicia a su manera; nadie oye ese dolor, nadie quiere hacerlo; cada uno prefiere prestarle atención a otra cosa que no sea su propia familia, para no darse cuenta que se está desmoronando un poco cada día, un poco cada noche, un poco más mientras no vuelva aquel que no tiene idea de lo mal que lo está pasando su pequeña familia porque cree que nada malo sucede; encerrado en su propio mundo, todo está bien._

* * *

**N/A**: No hay un final del fic porque sabemos cómo acaba esto de la larga ausencia de Leo. Muchos tachan a Miguel de tonto e infantil, yo no creo eso, él es muy listo y prefiero decir que es juguetón, pero también puede actuar maduro cuando la situación lo requiera.

Lo que no me gustó de la peli del 2007 es que Splinter, Doni y Miguel los hacen a un lado, también se hubieran enfocado en ellos y no sólo en la riña entre Rafa y Leo, pero para eso uno escribe fics, para hacer justicia.

Ojala les haya gustado.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi divagación.


End file.
